Jesse: A Story of a Young Girl
by Angelka
Summary: Okay this is my first fanfic and I'm excited, it might not be the best and I know it might not be, but give my others chance, please? any way its about Jesse's past life. Enjoy! And please review?


****

Jesse a Story of a Young Girl

By: NightMoonAngel

ATTENTION: I do not own any of the pokemon characters they belong to some other people. I only made up a few characters and I do not make even one cent from this story. So please don't sew me? Pretty please with a cherry on top?

Also to all you readers this story may contain some violence and tragedy. Also if I stole any of your ideas I didn't mean to and I'm sorry. 

I lay down under the shade of a willow tree, watching the butterfly above my head twirl in circles. It had been a warm day and it was my birthday and Giovanni luckily gave my teammates and I the day off. "Jesse," I was interrupted by James. Normally I would've pulled out my mallet or fan and hit him on the head but I was in too much of a good mood so I let it pass. 

"What?" I said with annoyance in my tone. 

"Um…why don't you come with Meowth and I to one of the movies?" James asked. 

"Can't I rest?" I asked a bit loud.

"Sure but be back at camp in 10 minutes!" James exclaimed. I just snorted. I went back on my back and daydreamed about James. James and I go back long ways. Before I knew him all I remember was living with a mother, she was around my age. We lived in a terrible neighborhood and were quite poor. My daddy left us when I was born so I had to grow up with only a mom. I loved her I remember and sometimes she'd leave me with Aunt Doris. She was a girl about 15, two-years younger than my mommy was. Auntie was my mommy's best friend, even though she wasn't really my aunt I thought of her as one. But I didn't feel safe with her like with my mom. 

One thing in my neighborhood was that it was terrible. The city I lived in was divided into two, literally. It was much like the cities of Brazil are. One side of the city was beautiful loving neighborhood towns and a wonderful side to downtown. The other side was the place I lived a run-down half of the city. Most of the people I know would've loved to live in those nice looking neighborhoods. I know I certainly most would. My side of the town, goodness I hate saying my part of town it makes it sound as if I owned it and I certainly am grateful I don't, it had plenty of run down looking houses and buildings and a ruined look of down-town. There was a large house that would've actually looked nice in my part of town. But the owners abandoned it and it eventually became vandalized and a school for poor children. 

One time I remember the night mommy left me to do a mission for Madam Boss, mommy's boss for teamrocket:

"Hey baby," my mommy said holding me while I was still sleeping on my bed. It was probably in the early morning and all was quite dark outside. The lights in my room were on as mom held me tight in her grip. My mommy and I had just celebrated my fourth birthday and I was exhausted from all the excitement. I never had a birthday like other children did. My mom gave me my first birthday present, an ekans and she bought me a cupcake! I was so happy!

"Hi mommy," I said still tired and dreary eyed as I fall back to sleep. 

"No, no baby wake up," my mommy said as I slowly opened my eyes half open. 

"Mommy has to go on a long mission, longer than my last one," she told me as I started to weep. 

"Mommy no!" I cried because the last mission she did took over a month and I was always scared without her. Even with Auntie Doris I'm scared. Every night there would be noises out in the front lawn (not much of one if you ask me) and then the next morning I'd see young teen boys or even girls on the ground and blood around them. 

So we went to the train station with Auntie Doris. There I met this other lady, who was very tall; she was 20, three years older than my Mommy was. She looked at me and she smiled at me. She lived in the nice neighborhoods. She patted me on the head. I looked up at her; mommy put a comforting arm around me. "Lovely child," she told mommy. Mommy looked down and smiled. "I have a girl two years older than your baby," she told mommy. 

That was when the train came. Mommy got on, and I thought I saw her cry. Aunt Doris held me close to her body. I knew that was the last of my mommy I ever would see. My mom never cries when she leaves. Usually just say good-bye and hugs me and kisses me a whole lot. Just as the train began to move mommy ran out on the last passenger cart balcony, her arms stretched out as if I was to run into them. She yelled my name, "Jesse! Jesse! I love you! Jesse! I promise to return!" 

Auntie held me too tight but finally I broke through running for my mommy! I couldn't stop crying because something told me Mama isn't coming back. "No mommy, mommy no!" I cried. I ran after the train. "Mommy!" I cried out loud. The train grew out of sight and I stood wiping my tears that couldn't stop falling. "Mommy!" I yelled but not so loud only that Doris, like 5 meters away from me could hear. I collapsed and remember waking up at home, but not the most pleasant experience.

A year later a man came to our house. He had a shirt that like mommy's but it was silver. He asked Doris where I was and I answered 'Here I am!' as I smiled wide. I asked him if he knew Mommy cause' he wore the same outfit like her and he frowned as he knelt down in front of me. I thought I said something bad and so I ran into my room, not wanting to hurt more people. I know I hurt Auntie's boyfriend a lot cause he comes home all weird and yelling and singing and when I say 'hi!' or 'hello Mr. Donald' he'd frown at me and hurt me as my Aunt Doris would just stay in a corner and cry. 

Soon Aunt Doris told me mommy's not coming home anymore. And I asked if Mommy has other kids to take care of and she said no and turned away crying. I started to cry to because I thought I made her feel bad. She hugged me and said that Mommy's not coming back cause mommy died. I remember I cried all night. I knew what death was since I was born, but now my protector, my mother angel, is never to be with me again. After that incident things seemed to go downhill. I still was mentally sick after mommy died. I still believed she was alive and asked Auntie when she coming back only to make Auntie cry more. 

When I was older about 9 I experienced ten deaths per every year, eye-to-eye witness. But one day I saw something unbearable. Being 9 I woke up from a screech from Aunt Doris. I thought it was a rat so I sat up in my bed-screaming mouse! Nobody came to me and it was all-dark! And I still heard screams in my house! And I screamed louder and nobody would come and so I cried and yelled Aunt Doris as she screamed (child nightmare, nobody comes to you when you need it, it always happens here in my neighborhood, trust me, but I was so scared I wanted Aunt Doris by my side but no one came). Soon nobody came of I ran to the kitchen and tried to put on the light but it wouldn't work. I looked around and saw Aunt Doris and somebody punching her and kicking her. "Mr. Donald!" I cried trying to stop him from hitting Auntie. He pushed me aside and I hurt my head on the counter. Auntie then fell lifeless in front of me as he ran out. 

I moved on to one of the run-down buildings, and that it was the scariest things ever. Finally I was 13 and I realized that all this things, like deaths and murder, were more frightening then it was as a child. I understood it! I lived with a few people I knew and we were like buddies but one of my buddies would die, most of them did, once a year I know a friend that would die. I would look out my unscreened window in the place I live in. I would admire things like how the sky would turn goldish-yellow while rain fell. And after the rain I would run outside and feel the warm water trickle my feet. But when I went back inside I would be depressed once more. One of my best friends came to me and told me that she ran away to be a tramp a freaking tramp living here in the "dangerous" part of town. But then she was killed; her tramp ways of life led her to that. She was murdered, terribly. 

On my 14th birthday someone from teamrocket came and took me away. She sent me to this school called Poke-tech. There I was nervous and a bit excited, the last time I ever saw one of my friends from my old neighborhood was a girl named Dallas, she told me I was lucky to go that the people in the neighborhood I used to live in had a 1/1000 chance of this thing, that includes those who ran away from home, they never end up with happiness of joy of life ever again, or even never if they never experienced it. I was now in a different city. The first day of school I was nervous and everyone I saw gave me the shivers but then I met this really nice guy (hot too)! His name was James and that's when he came into my life. 

James and I went through a lot and he helped me be happy again. With James I prayed more to God. James and I were best friends. At age 16 James, being rebels and me joined teamrocket where Meowth another best friend comes in. 

And now I'm 17 and looked at a butterfly on my birthday. My hair is down not like it usually is and I'm wearing a red tube top and black bell-bottom jeans. James, my dream lover, comes up to me and sees me crying. I look at him and smile, when he asks what's wrong he's so close I want to kiss him badly but I manage only to say, "Nothing." He ushers me again to tell him and I say, "I'm happy that I have you and meowth and that's all I need in life!" And for the first time I realized I more than love James and also I felt safer with him than I ever did my with mom. And that was the truth of it all! 

__


End file.
